Glass sheets are used as protective or decorative covers or fascias for devices such as appliances, portable electronic devices, cell phones, furniture, architectural features/elements, and televisions. Glass covers are most commonly used on such devices that display or collect information through a display or touch screen. A glass cover or fascia provides an aesthetic smooth, glossy, scratch-resistant and easy to clean surface compared to current appliances fascias, such as stainless steel or polymers. The present disclosure addresses how to couple light into a plane of a glass sheet, which may be an ion-exchanged glass sheet, in order to illuminate the surface of the glass sheet. The present disclosure also address how to couple light into a plane of a glass sheet when the input beam is not aligned with the plane of the glass sheet, e.g. the light bean is “out-of-plane,” in order to illuminate the glass sheet and provide an ornamental or decorative effect.